


Test Story Collection

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon, ZeroRestraints



Category: Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Size Humiliation, Small Penis, Strap-Ons, Survival, Turning into a Sex Pet, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, ball busting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: this is a collection of test chapters that might or might not be made into full-length fics depending on how you guys like them, and our own motivation
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix, Danny Fenton/Kwan, Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Football Team/Danny Fenton, Looma Red Wind/Ben Tennyson, Tetrax Shard/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	1. Fenton Pet (Danny Phantom) {DannyXFootball Team}

**Author's Note:**

> FamousFox13: We do hope you enjoy these ideas dearies~ we worked hard on them and loved each and every moment of them and believe me they were worth it.
> 
> ZeroRestraints: Any ideas for future possibilities in stories, both old and new are welcomed. And if there's one in particular you really want to see turned into a full-blown story, let us know.
> 
> Kingkjdragon: Of course as normal we own nothing but the ideas of these fics and our love for our dear fans, also please no small Comments that are just demanding more like "More Danny slut" or More of this we respond better to longer comments and also we read every single comment even if we do not reply to them all

Danny could not believe Tucker had talked his into this. He could not believe his best (and only) friend talked him into sneaking one of the clothes container of the locker rooms to try and take pictures of the girls.

He had gotten inside and Tucker had drilled a hole for him to look through and take pictures. He waited until the girls came in, and got to see some naked bodies until one of them noticed his eye. The girl told the others and before he knew it, Danny was locked in the container and pushed into the boy’s locker room. It didn’t take long for the locker room to be filled with every jock at Casper High. Had Danny been able to see through to the outside, he’d see the girls written on the side of the container “I’m a fag slut that wants to be broken”. The jocks surrounded the container and unlocked it with a key that the girls left.

The lid was opened up, revealing a smirking Dash as he looked down at the gulping Danny. “Well, well, well boys. Looks like we got ourselves a new toy!” the jocks all chuckled menacingly before a cluster of hands reached down and grabbed Danny.

Danny shuddered as he was pulled out of the container, and coughed into his fist as he gave a small meek and nervous wave.“H-Hey guys what's up?” he tried to spot an exit, for any way for him to escape or at least find a way out of this that wouldn’t result in him getting his ass beat. But everywhere he looked as he saw were walls of muscle in the form of the jocks. “L-Look, this is just a huge misunderstanding.” 

“Yeah, too bad, so sad, don’t care,” Dash said with a smirk. “You Fenturd, we just got out of a really stupid practice with the coach, and we’re all a little sore and in need for some  _ relief _ , and lucky us we got some.” Danny looked around, and his face went pale as he saw several of the pantless jocks sporting large bulges in their stinky underwear. “Okay, boys! Let’s get rid of those dumb clothes!” the other jocks all cheered in excitement as they converged on the smaller teen.

“What?! No! Guys! Come on!” Danny’s cries went unheard as the jocks pounced on him like a pack of wild lions. His clothes weren’t even pull off him as much as they were ripped from his very body. “No! Stop! Wait we can talk this over!” Gasped Danny as he barely managed to hold on to his clothes, his shirt was ripped to pieces, as his pants were in tatters, and he was barely able to keep his briefs on as he had tried to swat or bat their hands away but it was no use as the jocks overpowered him and with one strong yank ripped the briefs right on him much to Danny’s shame. Upon his clothing being removed, the jocks forced his arms and legs apart so they could get a look at him, unlike the rest of the boys even some of the nerds in Casper High Danny was not built like a boy as he was built with a curvier downright effeminate figure, with lean long smooth arms and legs, not a single hair to be seen anywhere on his body. His hips were wide to help support Danny’s surprisingly round, firm, bouncing, bodacious, bubble booty. But the biggest surprise, was Danny’s cock as unlike some of the other guys his cock was not big, nor was it average, in fact it was downright….puny as Danny’s cock was at least 1-inches long and only 2-thick with another surprise being that his nuts being the size of Honeycombs. 

“Damn…LOOK AT HIS FUCKING LITTLE CLIT-DICK!” Dash howled out before laughing out loud, soon joined by the rest of his pack of cacklers. They all howled like hyenas as they mocked Danny for his tiny little pecker.

Danny’s cheeks burned as red as red can be, his entire body shaking as he tried to pull himself free from the jocks who were holding him. “Y-Yeah, hahahaha.” Danny said as he gave the best laugh that he could. “Y-You’ve had your laugh, can you let me go now? Yo-You’ve had your laugh and we’re all said and done right?”

Dash looked down with a malicious smile. “Oh no Fent- _ Slut _ , we’re just getting started,” he said with a dark tone. He motioned his comrades to grab Danny by his arms and lift him up. Danny was raised up, and before he could try to struggle, two more jocks grabbed and spread his legs apart, letting his tiny dick and his hefty balls dangle. “Such a tiny clit with such big nuts. Seems pretty useless if you ask me. Let’s fix that!” Before Danny could even question, Dash delivered a devastating punch right in Danny’s bulbous family jewels.

Danny’s eyes almost bulged out of his skull in a cartoon-like fashion, as a blistering agonizing pain spread from his balls through his body. When it reached his brain the only thing he could do was throw his head back and let loose a scream of sheer agony, he trashed about twisting and pulling at his limbs locked in the jocks grip as he tried to get away. “N-No! Dash! Please! Don't!” He screamed, he had been beaten by Dash before but at this point, he had grown used to it, but this was something new, and it hurt far more than any other time he had been hit. 

“AHAHAHAHA! Look at him squirm!” Dash laughed followed by his comrades. “Heh, look at those nuts, they’re pulsating. Looks like we need to do a bit more. Who wants a turn to beat Fent-slut’s big balls till they’re blue?”

“No! Please Just let me go!” Danny pulled and thrashed around, he couldn’t believe this was happening to him and for what all because Tucker had convinced him to do this. “Please! Just let me go! You can’t do this to me!” 

“Oh, I think we can Fent-sissy,” Dash simply smirked at Danny’s squealing form. He then turned to his best friend Kwan. “Hey Kwan, want a whack at these pair of plums?” he flicked Danny’s balls. While nowhere near as painful as the punch, his balls were now very sensitive to even the slightest amount of force.

Danny bucked and he shivered in the hold of the jocks, he tried with all his might to close his legs to do something anything to ensure that his balls wouldn’t be hit or whatever else they had in mind. “Please guys come on, just let me go.” He said as he tried to do something to get himself free as he didn’t want this, he didn’t want any of this. “Can’t we just talk this out?”

“Okay, I’ve just had about enough of you talking,” Dash growled. He went over to the hamper with all the dirty clothes and underwear. He picked out a handful of dirty undies and walked back. He knew Danny would not open his mouth willingly, so he just delivered another punch to Danny’s balls once more.

“GAAAA-MMMMPH!” Danny’s scream of pain was quickly muffled by Dash who shoved three stinky smelly sets of underwear in his mouth. Danny had no chance to try and spit it out as Dash strapped another set of smelly jockstraps over Danny’s face, covering his nose and mouth. The underwear was so tight around Danny’s head, keeping the underwear in his mouth in place and filling his nose with the stink of sweaty jocks.

“Much better,” Dash said with a smirk as he stared at Danny. He then turned back to Kwan. “Okay Kwan, he’s all yours.”

Signalling the other jocks to reposition Fenton so his massive nuts were hanging down like a punching bag, Kwan showed off his boxing practice by doing a set of quick jabs to the heavy orbs, electing muffled screams from Danny with each hit.

Danny’s threw his head from side to side, his entire body radiating pain all emanating from his balls making him wither and whine behind the gag and the underwear in his mouth. Each hit to his balls would knock the air out of him, forcing him to inhale the rank, nasty, nauseating, foul odour that came from the jock wrapped around his nose, it didn’t help that he could also taste it making him gag both mentally and physically as he tried to get away from the pain even arching his back bucking his hips to try and move them out of the way. 

Dash smirked as he watched Kwan absolutely devastate Danny’s balls. Eventually, he got tired and another one of the jocks took over. This kept on for a while, each jock giving Danny nuts a series of harsh punches that made the black-haired teen scream and practically suffocate from the smelly underwear in his mouth and on his face. However, as Danny’s nuts kept getting slugged, Dash noticed that Danny’s little dick had actually gotten hard. When the jock delivered a wound up slug to the balls, the slim male’s little pecker shot out white jizz into the air that fell onto the floor.

“BAHAHAHAHA! This little masochistic slut actually came! He came from getting his balls beaten,” Dash proclaimed, breaking down laughing followed by his fellow jocks. They all laughed at Danny, which caused the ones holding him to drop him unceremoniously down to the floor and onto his butt.

Danny grunted as he was dropped don't to the ground, his balls were a shade of red almost turning purple from all the torture they had endured under the jocks relentless assault. He could barely move as the pain in his nuts combined with the embarrassment he was feeling only made it worse. Tears stung his eyes as he shook his head and waved his hands around, trying to tell them that he didn’t do it of his own volition, that him blowing his load was involuntary and not of his own doing as the pain in his balls had all but caused his climax. But the jocks were barely paying him any mind, and seeing this Danny rolled on to his hands and knees and tried to crawl away from them before they got their bearings. 

Kwan blocked Danny’s path and said “Looks like the sissy wants to escape, Guess if he pays the toll I should let him pass,”

“Hmm, maybe,” Dash though for a second. He then smirked evilly. “NAH!” He slapped his hand down on Danny’s bubble butt, delivering a stinging pain down onto Danny’s rear, making him gasp in pain. Dash walked over and grabbed Danny by his hair. “You made a mistake today Fenton, and now the _real_ _fun_ begins.”

He released Danny’s head and signalled his friends. They all nodded and proceeded to remove their clothing. Danny was trapped between the circle of jocks, watching as they all removed their clothes. It didn’t take long before the jocks were all stripped of their clothes, and Danny could only go wide-eyed as they all stood before him with massive dicks dangling between their legs.

“See Fent-slut,  _ this _ is what a  _ real _ cock looks like, not that sissy little clit you have,” Dash mocked with a sadistic chuckle.

Danny went wide-eyed as he rapidly shook his head, this can’t be happening, this couldn’t be happening. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was Dash and the other Jocks all had in mind, Danny knew what they intended to do and he didn’t want it, he didn’t want any of this. He didn’t want to be here this very moment, and he most certainly didn’t want his first time to be because he got ganged up on by the jocks and they stole it from him. He tried to find a way out, someway, any way to escape his fate but all around him were nothing but massive cocks all belonging to the jocks who only had one thing and one thing in mind on what it was they were going to do to him. 

“Hey, Slut!”

***SMACK!***

Danny’s underwear-covered face was sent reeling with pain as he was literally slapped by Dash’s fat 19in long 7in thick monster.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to breaking ya in a bit. But first- Cock-Slapping Party!” Dash declared, and his comrades all cheered. Before Danny could even register, Dash swung his dick at Danny’s face, slapping it and sending him tumbling back.

Danny’s hand flew up to his face, clutching his now stinging cheek even worse he had felt as if the force behind the slap would no doubt leave a mark on his face. Unknown to Danny Dash’s cock had done just that as on Danny’s face was a perfect cock-shaped slap mark from where Dash had smacked him with his cock his hand rubbed his cheek hoping that the mark would fade but something told him it wasn’t going to. 

Danny wasn’t given much time to recover before another fat cock slapped him in the face, followed by another and another. This kept going over and over again, Danny would be slapped across the face by a fat stinky jock dick that sent his head spinning. He lost count of how many times he was slapped by the fat dicks. Eventually, every jock had gotten to slap his face at least once, and they decided to stop.

“Now let’s see how our little bitch looks after that,” Dash said as he reached down and pull the underwear off Danny’s head, exposing his face to the jocks.

When everyone got a clear view of his face they all broke out into a fit of laughter, crackling like mad as they saw Danny’s face was completely covered in cock-shaped marks, from the sheer force behind each and every slap of a cock, average, thick, massive, thin, it didn’t matter as Danny’s face was red with dick marks nearly covering his face in every jocks dick mark. Danny’s eyes were glistening with tears, but he refused to let them fall blinking them away, as his head was swimming from how long he had been inhaling the musky, rank scent of the jock as well as getting slapped around by the cocks of the jocks in the room, his blue eyes were slightly glossy as he tried to think clearly but his mind was in too much of a fog to say anything.

“Heh, look at that stupid face of his,” Dash cackled. “Looks like we might’ve caused some brain-damage, not that there’s much in there. Well, it’s not like he was using it for anything.” the jocks all snorted at Dash’s words. It was no secret that Danny was not the best student, he made even Dash look brilliant half the time. Dash stopped chuckling, his face turning into a predatory smile. “Well boys, that’s enough of the foreplay, now it’s time to break this bitch and make him ours!” the jocks all cheered in agreement with their leader, ready to turn the smaller teen into their new toy.

Danny was lifted by the jocks, he was too much in a daze. He was moved onto one of the benches and laid on his stomach and face. Using some of the dirty clothes that were tossed around, they tied Danny’s arms and legs to legs of the bench to keep him in place.

Dash came up behind Danny, staring at the cute bubble butt that the smaller teen sported. “Time to make you into a real bitch Fent-Slut!” He said as he spread Danny’s ass cheeks apart. He pressed the head of his now hard cock against Danny’s entrance. With a malicious grin, Dash plunged his entire length into Danny’s ass, sending a bolt of pain through the dazed-teen.

That bolt of pain was enough to seemingly knock Danny out of the haze he was in, as he arched pressing himself against the bench, eyes flying wide in pain and somewhat pleasure as his ill-prepared ass was stretched around Dash’s long, and thick cock. The feeling of Dash’s cock invading his virgin hole had Danny crying out in agony, as he bucked and withered, moving around attempting to get free, to do something to get Dash out of him as his hole clamped down around Dash’s dick out of reflex to try and force it out. Sadly for Danny, this had the opposite effect that he wanted as the clenching of his tight hole around Dash’s cock only served to make the blond-haired jock above him groan and grunt in pleasure from just how tight Danny was making his ass around his cock. 

“Fuck, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but he’s fucking tighter than Paulina!” Dash proclaimed in pleasure at the tightness of Danny’s hole. He gave the black-haired male no time to adjust to his size before he started pounding away at his hole, driving his massive dick down the no-longer virgin hole, practically turning Danny’s insides into mush as he did so. He looked and saw his friends all jerking off to the sight. “Oy! What are you guys waiting for! One of you take this slut’s mouth!”

Danny had been so preoccupied screaming and gasping, he barely noticed when one of the jocks came forward towards him, grasping him by his hair and lifting his head up as he slapped his 12-inch 8-thick cock against his face before he plunged it into his mouth and he wasted no time beginning to fuck Danny’s face, all Danny could do was gag with his eyes wide as the large cock invaded his throat. The feeling of the tip of the cock stabbing the back of his throat with each thrust stung like hell, causing more tears to well up in his eyes. “Come on, suck it for me, don't just sit there you brainless bitch.” Growled the jock slamming into his throat with brutal force. 

The two jocks slammed hard and fast into Danny, making his throat and ass stretch with each thrust, giving him no chance to recover or rest between their thrusts. He could feel their balls slap his neck and ass respectively with each thrust all the while he could do nothing to stop them. However, as the fucking became harder and faster, Danny’s already frazzled mind was beginning to reach its breaking point. From the strikes to his balls, the slaps to the face by fat jock dicks, the noxious smell of their underwear, and now their wrecking of his mouth and ass it was all building up.

“FUCK!” growled the jock that had been pumping down Danny’s throat as he unloaded his thick seed right down the ravenette’s gullet. Danny’s cheeks bulged from the big blast of splooge that he was forced to swallow or he’d drown. By the time he was done, the jock pulled out. Danny began to cough but was stopped when another jock stepped up, this one with a 15-inch long 6-inch thick shoved his dick down Danny’s mouth, making him suck another cock.

“This is your life from now Fent-Slut,” Dash growled with a malicious smirk. “From now on, you’re our personal fuck-toy, our whore, our fuck-dog. You will live to serve us, beg us for our cocks and beg to service us. You’ll be used by every jock in the school, hell, you’ll be used by anyone we say. You’re ours to use, and your only purpose is to be fucked and used. Got it?” Dash waited for an answer, but Danny was too busy gagging on the cock in his mouth. His eyes narrowed. “I said GOT IT YOU BITCH?!”

***SMACK!** *

Dash slapped down Danny’s ass, sending another stinging pain through Danny. Unlike before however, he continued to slap Danny’s ass repeatedly as he continued to plunder the fat ass. The jock that was fucking his mouth came, filling his stomach. Once he was done, he pulled out, letting Danny speak.

“YES!” Danny screamed as his ass burned, as Dash’s hands were smacking his already sore cheeks from the blonds brutal thrust, the smacks to his ass had been the final breaking point for Danny. His mind which had been holding together by a small thread of sanity had completely shattered and his mind had broken into a mess as he was drowning in a sea of endless ecstasy as he had started licking and lapping at the cock before him. “I got it! I-I got it! I’m your personal fuck-toy, your whore, your fuck-dog!” He practically moaned out the last part. “I’m yours! I’m yours!” 

“Good slut,” Dash chuckled before Danny was forced to take another large dick into his mouth. The blonde jock kept on fucking and slapping Danny’s bubble over and over again. Beneath him, Danny climaxed between his body and the bench, not that the jocks really cared. After a long time ploughing the tight boi-pussy, Dash felt his load ready to burst. “Oh yeah, you fuck-bitch! Take my cum up your slutty ass!” Dash unloaded his jizz right into Danny’s arse.

Danny moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth as he felt Dash thick sticky splooge surge into him without mercy, filling his already bloated stomach even more with hot jock jizz. His eyes rolled upward and his brain turned into mush as he accepted his fate as the new fuck toy of the Casper High jocks.

The rest of the team continued to fuck Danny, absolutely destroying his mouth and throat over and over again while filling and covering his body with cum. They finished with Dash and Kwan double-penetrating Danny’s ass, stretching it further and filling him to the brim with cum. By the end, Danny had been utterly fucked stupid and incapable of coherent thought.

“Heh, nice job boys,” Dash said as he and the other jocks cleaned themselves up from their rampant session.

“Say Dash, what do we do with Danny now?” Kwan asked. Dash looked over to Danny, who was laying in a large puddle of cum, his stomach filled with jock jizz and face in a state of permanent mind-broken bliss.

“Well, we’ll need to first have him clean up that mess,” Dash said with a chuckle. “Besides that, well he’s our pet now, so we can do whatever the fuck we want with him.” This got all the jocks smiling, and they came up with the idea to come up with a list of potential ideas on what to do with their new pet.

Meanwhile, Danny laid in the puddle of cum, his mind lost to the mind-blowing sex and the desire for more, completely unaware that his normal life had ended, and no idea of the future insanity that awaited him.


	2. Broken Luck (Miraculous Ladybug){MarinetteXFelixXAdrien}

The City of Paris was a lovely place, with many people from all walks of life and all sorts of interest. However, one particular individual found himself in a very unsuspecting situation.

‘ _ How in the HELL did I wind up like this?! _ ’ mentally screamed Felix Agreste, the cousin to the famed teen Adrien Agreste. He would have screamed his thoughts, but he was currently unable to due to a ball gag in his mouth.

The young backstabbing teen had tried to get into his uncle’s good graces by helping him sabotage his cousin’s relationship with a girl named Marinette. Felix had disguised himself as his cousin, met with Marinette for a date, and they spent the day together before going to her house and room. Marinette wanted some fun and began to strip. Felix was not nervous, expecting it to be easy to make the girl fall for him. However, when he took off his pants, Marinette’s eyes went wide, not that he noticed. She told him that she had something she wanted to try, and like an idiot Felix accepted.

Before he could even blink, Felix found himself bound and gagged. His arms were tied behind his back, and his legs were spread apart by a metal bar strapped to his ankles and tied to the bedpost, exposing his ass and 2-inch pecker and pathetic balls.

“You know,” Mari spoke to the deceiver, completely naked with her busty E-cup chest and plump bubble butt exposed. “I had a hunch you weren’t Adrien when we were on our date. You kept on talking about yourself and how great you were.  _ My _ Adrien never talks about himself, or at least he doesn’t boast as much as you do. There are a lot of other little things, but the main thing that convinced me was this.” She flicked his sad little prick. “My Adrien isn’t a small-dicked bitch.”

Felix glared at Mari and he snarled/growled behind the gag that kept him silent. He couldn’t believe this! He had thought everything through, he had planned everything out, and now all his plans were coming apart and falling to pieces and for what? Because his insufferable cousin had this blue-haired bimbo wrapped around his fingers? This couldn’t be happening, he struggled to get free pulling, yanking and tugging on the bonds that held him hoping that somehow he could shake himself free to get away from this bitch. 

“Now, I’ve already call Adrien and he’ll be here in a bit. When he does he’ll decide what to do with you,” Marinette said, before a sadistic smile formed on her face. “But until then...you. Are.  _ Mine~ _ ” Felix paled and gulped at the disturbing grin Marinette had on.

Marinette walked over to the secret chest she had where she kept all her “kinkier” stuff. Stuff that would make her best friend Alya blush at just how non-innocent the normally shy girl was. She pulled out several toys before walking back to Felix.

She taped a set of egg-bead vibrators to his tiny balls and perky nipples and locked his minuscule dick into a cockcage. However, that wasn’t the biggest shock. Felix stared with wide eyes as Marinette adorned a 13-inch long 5-inch thick blue rubber strap-on dildo. She licked her lips before smirking. “Fun-fact, I got this one modelled after Adrien’s cock. So you can see the reason why your little clit gave you away~”

When the egg-bead vibrators had been attached to his balls and nipples, Felix had nearly jumped when he felt the sudden vibrations going through his body, and the feeling of the cock cage on his cock had him grunting. This...was something new to him, or at the very least something he’d never had done. Fighting through the pleasure he did his best to glare at Mari, and when she had pulled out the dildo he felt a pit form in his stomach, that was modelled after his cousin’s cock?! That couldn’t be! Adrien couldn’t be that big! Let alone actually have a cock like that!

“Don’t believe it huh? Well, I guess you’ll just have to see the real thing to believe it,” Marinette said before smirking. “Until then though, I think it’s time I give this thing a test drive.” Marinette hopped onto the bed and lined up the blue phallus with Felix’s arse. She pressed the head against the hole, slowly pushing and forcing the tight virgin entrance to stretch to accommodate for the thick toy.

Felix screamed and screamed loudly, but thanks to the ball gag his screams came out muffled and unable to be heard. His entire body arched clear off the bed, and his ass was clenching around the false phallus as it entered his untouched virgin hole, that wasn’t supposed to be going there! It shouldn’t even be able to enter him with how thick it was. His head was tossing from side to side as he did his best to keep tears from falling down his face from the pain of the stretch along with the twinge of the burn that came from having his ass forced to accommodate the toy.

Marinette smirked as she heard Felix’s muffled screams. Hearing her love’s bitchy cousin squeal and cry was making her so excited. She grabbed a pink remote, the one that was wirelessly connected to all the vibrators on Felix’s balls and nipples. Without any warning, she turned them all to high before pushing the blue dildo quickly into the virgin boi-pussy. She slammed it down all the way to the base and could see it stretching out Felix’s stomach from the size and length.

Eyes widen in pain, shock, and even small flashes of arousal, Felix screamed and even dare he say squealed when he felt Marinette push the toy even deeper and turned on the toys attached to his nipples and balls. He had never experienced pleasure like this, let alone something of this high level and it was driving him mad, his entire body was thrashing around, and his ass was clenching around the toy that had invaded his ass. “HMMMMMMM! HMMMMM!” He screamed as he could only watch helplessly as the toy was stretching his stomach out and to his even greater shame his small 2-inch cock was hard inside of the cage and it was throbbing in pleasure. 

“Aw look, you’re enjoying this~” Marinette teased Felix as she flicked the caged cock. She giggled at Felix’s moans before taking hold of his hips and pulled the fake-cock out until only the head remained. She waited for three seconds before slamming it back inside him. She gave him no chance to breathe as she started fucking his stretched out hole, plundering the boi-pussy and grinding against the prostate like a beast in heat. “Oh yeah, slut! Take it! Take this copy of my Alpha-Stud’s cock!”

A chuckle sounded from the doorway as Adrien entered the room to the sight of his Princess pounding his jealous cousin into the mattress with the model of his cock from one year ago, she loved using the smaller one to mess with sluts before showing them he had grown even bigger.

“Oh! Hi Adrien~ How was your day?” Marinette greeted with a chipper smile as she kept on fucking Adrien’s cousin before him without pause.

Blinking away the tears in his eyes, Felix could make out the blurry image of Adrien standing there watching Marinette fuck his ass with the strap on. His cheeks turned an even brighter red than they had already been, as he saw the amusement in his cousin’s eyes making him squirm and try to pull himself away from Marinette’s thrust to try and save himself from the humiliation of this current moment 

“Wow haven’t seen you go this hard on someone since we played with Lila,” Adrien said as he leaned in and kissed Marinette before slowly removing his own clothing.

“Hey, that bitch deserved it!” Marinette growled at the mention of the slutty brunette. “Besides, you were just talking yesterday about breaking your bitch of a cousin here, after he tried helping your dick of a father from kicking you out.” As she growled, Marinette kept on wrecking Felix’s arse. As she got angrier, she reached down and squeezed his tiny balls in her hand.

Another muffled scream came from said bitch, as Felix bucked unknowingly pushing back against Marinette’s thrust his ass involuntary tightening around the toy and his eyes screwed themselves shut. He tried to focus on something, anything but the pleasure that was going through his body, but the increasing thrust from Marinette was making it hard for him to think let alone keep from feeling something other than the mind-numbing pleasure.

Having taken off all his clothes save a tight black jockstrap, Adrien posed a bit for Marinette before reaching down and removing the ball gag and saying “Wonder how much training he will need,” as he moved so his ass was right over Felix’s face.

“Adrien! Don't you-” Felix was stopped as he found his cousin's ass sitting right on top of his face stopping him from speaking. He gasped as he found his mouth pressed against Adrien’s ass and a particularly harsh thrust from Marinette had him screaming into his cousin’s ass as he tried to do something anything to get Adrien off his face, had he been able to see he would have seen his cock twitching, throbbing madly from the pleasure burning through his system.

“Oy! Shut up slut and eat your new Alpha’s ass!” Marinette yelled as she slapped Felix’s tiny balls. She slapped them over and over, delivering painful force with each one while she kept on fucking him. “This is your role now! You are our little slut! Now do your duty and eat that hunkish ass!”

Laughing Adrien leaned forward for another kiss while groping Marinette’s tits and muttering “I love it when you go dominant on the sluts.”

Felix wanted to growl, only for a whimper to slip past his lips, as he tried to not do it only to end up gasping as another harsh thrust had him moaning right into Adrien’s ass his tongue slowly scraping across Adrien’s taint and then slowly moving its way up to his hole pressing against it and swirling around the puckered hole. He let out a small grunt as hs cock was twitching once more like mad, his body shivering as he pushed back against Marinette’s thrust. 

“Man he sucks at this, hope his hole is better I mean at least Chloe and Lila could use their mouths properly, and then Kim was surprisingly talented, he was also the only one that could even come near me in size,” Adrien said with a small blush on his cheeks as he ground his hips down on Felix’s face.

“He is a sad little bitch,” Marinette agreed. “Perhaps what he needs is a real dick to show him his place.” Marinette pulled the slick wet strap-on out of Felix’s red gaping ass. “Go ahead Adrien, I got him all nice and stretched out for you.” She leaned in and kissed Adrien’s lips.

Felix’s eyes widen as he thought he had misheard Marinette, was she seriously telling his cousin to fuck him? To literally shove his dick up his already burning ass?! No, no that couldn’t happen he didn’t want that to happen, he couldn’t let that happen. Taking the toy was one thing, but to take the actual thing was a different matter. 

Standing Adrien dropped the jockstrap onto Felix’s face before turning to show off his cock to his cousin, his rock hard 15-inch cock standing tall and proud the head slick with pre.

“See that?” Marinette said as she squeezed Felix’s face to look at Adrien’s massive member. “That is a  _ real  _ **_cock_ ** **.** That is the cock of an Alpha~” She licked her lips hungrily as she stared at the huge dick. “And it’s going to absolutely  _ BREAK YOU. _ ”

Fear was visible in Felix’s eyes, as he rapidly shook his head. “No! No! You can’t do this to me!” He snapped resuming his thrashing around, he wasn’t going to let this happen, he wasn’t going to let his cousins monster of a cock be inside of him. “Release me at once! Let me go!” He demanded, thought from how scared he was it sounded more like he was begging them to be let go.

Smirking Adrien moved into position before slamming in with a single thrust moaning at the tight hole squeezing his cock when he bottomed out making a clear bulge in Felix’s stomach.

Felix’s eyes widen to the point it looked as if they were going to pop out his skull, his mouth fell open in a silent scream as he had arched clear off the bed and fell back down once he had felt it in his stomach, it was then the pain and the burn increased even more as whereas the toy had some of Adrien’s length, it lacked the heat and girth his actual cock had making Felix squirm in place as he tugged on his restraints, trying to pull himself off of his cousins cock. “A-Adrien! S-Stop! It’s too much!” he screamed in pain as his walls were forced to stretch even more to the point he swore he was going to tear.

“Oh this is only the start you little bitch,” Marinette said with a sadistic grin. “We’re gonna break you until you are squealing and begging to serve us and take Adrien’s fat cock up your little boi-cunt. Now shut up and take it.” Refusing to let Felix say another word, Marinette got up, laned up her strap-on, and slammed it down Felix’s mouth, forcing him to take the fake dick down his throat.

Tears poured down Felix’s face as he choked and gagged around the fake dick, and having his ass plundered by his cousin only added to the humiliation he was feeling. He should have hated this, he should have been angered and trying to fight back ...but he couldn’t or it was more like some part of him didn’t want to. For some strange reason, despite all his attempts to fight it, all his attempts to keep himself in control, Felix found a small part of him was enjoying being treated like this, the humiliation, the rough treatment, it was ...starting to feel good, evident by his throbbing, twitching, and aching cocklet that was harder than it had ever been.

Using his cousin as a cocksleeve Adrien was brutal in his thrusts, reaming out the newly minted boi-pussy of his cousin making sure no other cock would ever satisfy him.

Marinette moved in tandem, skull-fucking her love’s bitch of a cousin without any reservations. She pounded the boy’s throat with rampant speed and power, unrelenting as she was determined to help Adrien turn this’s slut’s mind into absolute mush. Being so dominating on such a little bitch like this was driving her wild with excitement. The only thing that she could consider better would be when Adrien ploughs her own pussy.

Felix himself was feeling his mind slowly breaking, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. The rough, powerful, and ass blistering thrust of Adrien’s cock plundering his no longer virgin hole as he was unknowingly pushing back against Adrien’s thrust wanting to feel his cock even deeper inside of his ass, even as it forced his stomach to stretch from each thrust. It was when Adrien’s cock struck a spot inside of him that he screamed in rapture around the false cock in his mouth his toes curling as he tried to get more of his cock into his ass, and he had started sucking on the false cock, whining around it as his eyes were starting to fog up and gloss over in ecstasy. 


	3. Ben’s Alien World(Ben 10){LoomaXBenXTetrax}

In the far reaches of space, a planet unlike any other orbited a yellow sun. But this was not any ordinary planet. No. This was Zuu, a planet completely controlled by an strange race of beings who found enjoyment in kidnapping beings from other worlds and bringing them to this primal world for their personal experimentation.

“....uuuuugh…” groaned a young voice. This was the voice of Ben Tennyson, a human male with a lean body, brown hair and green eyes. The human teen groaned as consciousness returned to him. “Crud...my head hurts like hell. That’s the last time I have Smoothies and Chilli Fries before bed.” His eyes opened before he saw that he was not on his bed in his home in Bellwood, but rather on some dirt by a beach. “What the hell?”

“About time you woke up.”

Ben turned his head at the sound of a voice. He gasped as he saw what could only be described as a humanoid being made entirely of emerald-like crystals with big yellow yes. He had some rock-hard pecs, large arms, strong legs, and a flaccid crystal cock dangling between his legs. The only strange this he had was a silver metal collar around his neck.

“W-Who...or What are you?” Ben said in confusion at the crystal creature.

“I am Tetrax a  Petrosapien,” The now named Tetrax said glancing over the naked human laying on the sand in front of him.

“Uh….huh… and that explains what?” Ben said, completely oblivious to the fact he himself was naked. “Where are we? And Why am I here? Are you some kind of science experiment gone wrong or something?”

Sitting down with a sigh Tetrax proceeded to educate the young human about the truth of the universe how there were countless species living on countless planets, and that no he did not have any idea how they came to wake up naked on a beach on a planet he had no clue about the last thing he remembered was going to sleep on his ship.

“Okay, so aliens exist, and we’re both trapped in a place we have no idea where we are,” Ben said, scratching the metal collar he had discovered was on his own neck. “Any idea what these things are about?”

“No but they are strong enough I can't cut mine off,” Tetrax said tapping his with a sharpened finger as he sat on the warm sand thinking of everything they needed to do.

“And I doubt I could do anything,” Ben replied. “So have you found any other aliens on this planet? Or did you just wake up like me?”

“I just woke up, unfortunately, I was going to go search but then I saw you and decided not to leave a defenceless human alone since i have no clue of the dangers on this planet,” Tetrax explained moving to stand up his body shifting closer to Ben slightly.

“Huh...well thanks I guess,” Ben said, scratching his cheek.

“We need to find a good location for the main Camp, I can easily make what we need,” Tetrax said as he turned towards the forest behind him giving Ben a nice view of crystal ass.

The brunette boy blushed before following the crystal man. As they walked, they began to speak to each other about their lives prior to waking up on the strange world and their species. Ben was a little perturbed about how Tetrax explained how belittled humans were to many alien species, but was glad that he at least respected them. Ben did become a little sad for Tetrax when he learned that he was one of the last of his kind, so he decided he would try to support the diamond-headed alien. For his part, Tetrax seemed to respect Ben’s sense of freedom and desire to be more than just another ordinary human and desire to help others. 

As the pair walked through the woods they took note of fruit-bearing trees, berries, and other items of Value, before coming across a clearing with a pond and stream for fresh drinking water, the clearing was about 50 feet around and the pond maybe 20 the stream was small only 5 feet across but this clearing was perfect for their camp.

“Ok stand back Ben,” Tetrax said as he moved to the middle of the clearing and stabbed his hand into the ground focusing, slowly crystals started sprouting in certain locations growing and forming different objects, after a few minutes Tetrax stopped and stepped back panting lightly to look over the camp he had made.

In the centre of the camp was a decent size fire pit made of crystal with thin flat crystals covering half the opening to allow a cooking space, surrounding the fire were a couple of crystal stools sized for both of them to sit on. Off to the right of the fire closer to the pond was a table and stools, and a small building for storage. Meanwhile on the left was a large tent-like structure perfect for them to sleep in.

“This looks great Tetrax,” Ben said with relief. “You know, this kinda reminds me of summer trips of camping with my Grandpa and dweeb of a cousin.”

“Do you have any skills that could help, I can collect the firewood but there are a few things I don't know how to do,” Tetrax said a light blush on his cheeks as he listened to the praise of the small human.

“Well if you can make me some buckets I can gather water from the pond,” Ben replied. “I don’t know about you, but we humans do need water to survive.”

“Yes I suppose I should make a few tools to help you survive,” Tetrax said focusing as one finger started to lengthen and gain a razor-sharp edge before Tetrax broke it off and handed the crystal blade to Ben, and moved to make the buckets and a few poles and a couple more blades of varying length.

“Thanks, Tetrax,” Ben said as he took the buckets and walked towards the pond, giving Tetrax a clear view of his squishy bubble butt.

The human male went down to the pond and started filling the buckets with water, unaware that across the pond were a set of four golden eyes glaring at him with primal desire. The shadows kept the owner of the eyes hidden, but one thing that could be told even in the shadows that they were big.

“There we go, that should do it,” Ben said as he picked up the buckets filled with water. “Better get back now. You know, despite this crazy situation, things don’t seem so bad. I mean, I’m already naked in an alien world with a guy made entirely of rock. What could possibly go wrong?”

Ben should have learned to not tempt fate, for when you tempt fate ...fate has a way of biting you in the ass. It started off soft, a sound that was far off in the distance, then it was gradually growing louder and louder, the ground trembled, the rocks and lose ground started to bounce and the sound of something big was running through the forest and whatever it was, it was coming right towards Ben’s location. Suddenly, something came charging from the trees, check that the very trees that had been in the way were brutally ripped from the earth roots and all and tossed to the side, and standing in the place where they had been was something that Ben had never seen before. The figure was obviously female that much Ben could tell, as she has a curvy athletic figure with not two but four smooth arms, a pair of strong legs, wide hips, a soft set of abs, she had an ample F-cup breast sporting dark red nipples, a nice matching ass, and a hairless red pussy, her luscious black hair was cut pixie style. She had four eyes two above and two below and all four were locked on to Ben’s form and they were gleaming wildly with desire. “A MAAAAAN!” She all but screamed in what sounded like delight and she charged right towards him. 

“EEEP!” Ben yelped like a little girl as he was practically bulldozed by the strange red female alien. She grabbed his wrists and ankles with her four arms, spreading him out to get a good view of her. Ben noticed she had a collar like him and Tetrax, but it was slightly different. The mental was split and spread out horizontally and a strange purple mist escaped from it. “W-W-Who the hell are you?!” he squealed at a higher pitch than he intended.

“I am Princess Looma Red Wind! Of the house of Red Wind!” The four-armed woman now named Looma smiled at Ben, her voice chipper and upbeat, yet it had a lustful purr to it that sent a shiver down Ben’s spine. “I am the Tetramand princess of planet Khoros, and you cutie are to be the one to aid me in scratching a little itch of mine.” Her four eyes looked at Ben as if he was a piece of meat, more importantly, they wandered down towards Ben’s crotch and locked on with laser focus to his dick. “And I see just what it is I need~” Easily lifting Ben up further until his crotch was level to her face Looma smiled leaning forward pressing her lips right towards Ben’s limp member letting her lips part to glide her tongue along the had and over the shaft. 

“HNG!” Ben grunted as he felt the tongue against his dick. The last thing he expected was for an alien chick to grab him and start to lick his dick! Why was this happening? It didn’t help that Looma’s thick tongue was easily making Ben grow hard. As he got aroused, a beeping sound came from his collar and it opened up like Looma’s did. A purple gas came from it, filling Ben’s nostrils with the intense fragrance that instantly clouded his mind and made his nerves super sensitive. “F...Fuuuuuuuck~” he groaned as his entire body felt like it was on fire, his cock bouncing to full hardness and leaking pre. His nipples became stiff and his asshole twitched with need. His mind was filled with lustful and thoughts that made him unable to think straight. “S-So Hoooot~” he groaned, bucking his hips against Looma’s tongue.

Looma smiled, seeing that her target was being affected just as she was by the burning feeling of pure desire that moved through her veins. When it had affected her, all she could think was how she was going to suffer from it and have to deal with it alone. Yet, when she had found the footprints one belonging to a  Petrosapien and what to be something else she was excited, she had tracked them down and followed after the strange footprints and now that she had she was so happy she did. Opening her mouth she leaned forward and easily took the head of Ben’s cock into her mouth and moved down, her head going up and down with her tongue swirling along the underside of the head and over the tip. She hummed around Ben’s rod and moaned hotly, how she had been aching for something like this, she could feel herself just getting wetter the more she thought about the fun to be had, her lower left and right hands left Ben’s legs and reached up to grasp the boy’s ass and gave his cheeks a strong firm grope.

From the other side of the clearing the sound of wood hitting the ground echoed as well as the sound of someone running, Tetrax had just returned to see Ben in this situation dropping the wood he had collected he charged towards the female Tetramand his right arm sharpening. “BEN!” he called out in worry.

Hearing the sound of someone running towards her had momentarily broken Looma of her lustful haze, looking towards the source of the sound she easily saw Tetrax charging towards her and Ben. Narrowing her eyes she pulled off Ben’s dick with a loud “pop” she held tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Oh no! You are not getting in the way!” Meeting his charge halfway, Looma easily grabbed Tetrax by his arm. “Don't get in my way!” With that single hand, she was able to judo flip him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground. Dropping down on top of him she used her lower arms to pin his arms down and kept them there. “Who do you think you are? Can’t you see you were interrupting me and what is mine?” 

“Ben does not belong to you,” Tetrax said trying to get free to no avail as Looma overpowered him easily.

“W-Will you two shut up and just fucking DO ME ALREADY?!” Ben screamed, no longer able to hold back the need for some hardcore sex. He had been fighting urges all day, and now that the gas had amplified them, he wanted nothing more than to just have fun with the two incredibly sexy aliens before him.

Looma heard him and she smiled at Ben. “Don't you worry Ben, you’ll get your relief.” She was all prepared to go back to what she was doing before a thought struck her lust-filled mind one that made her smirk. “But not by me.” She giggled her eyes gleaming as she let them roam across Tetrax’s body.

Tetrax looked confused thinking for a minute she must have someone else with her before yelping as he was pulled up his body restrained against her chest by her upper arms as the lower ones started stroking his cock.

“Since we can’t very well leave poor Ben in the state he is in.” With one hand holding his dick, Looma worked her hand up and down the crystal shaft, her fingers dancing over the head and teasing playing with the slit. Due to her strength, she was very much able to squeeze Tetrax’s dick and get a reaction out of him. “We’ll have to work together and since he wants to be fucked~ what better way than a  Petrosapien cock~” She purred licking her lips watching in glee as Tetrax’s diamond-like dick was slowly beginning to harden and rise up. “And my, aren’t you a big one.” 

Biting his lip to hold back a moan, Tetrax gasped as a purple cloud blew out of the collar into his face making his whole being heat up in need his cock going full hardness and leaking pre as it was manhandled by the Tetramand.

“Looks good doesn’t it Ben~?” Looma asked the brown-haired boy, her hand had not stopped pumping Tetrax’s dick, and continued to squeeze and pump it even as she turned her attention towards Ben. “Look how hard he is Ben, and look how nice and hard it is for you too.” She leaned down her eyes still looking into Ben’s green eyes, her tongue darted out and licked from the bottom up to the head collecting the pre and pulled off and swallowed it. “Hm, and he tastes so good! You simply must come and try it, Ben, you have no idea what you are missing~” 

Ben licked his lips, his lust overriding any sense of embarrassment or self-restraint he would normally have in such a situation. After Looma set him down, he crawled over, gazing hungrily at Tetrax’s crystal cock before putting his mouth over the head and sucking on it. It was as hard as he thought it’d be and his pre tasted just as good Looma stated. The brunette boy hungrily sucked down, bobbing his head up and down the diamond rod for several minutes before popping off. “S-So G-Good~” he moaned, his ass wriggling with need. He rose onto his feet and turned around, exposing his plump human behind to the two aliens before spreading the cheeks apart and slowly pressing his hole against and taking the rock cock inside. “F-Fuuuuuck~” he cooed lustfully, his own dick leaking plenty of pre.

Moaning in pleasure Tetrax bucked his hips causing his cock to sink further into the tight heat that was making him melt from pleasure.

“See I told you~” purred Looma smiling watching as Ben slid down the crystalline rod his ass swallowing it easily, licking her lips she felt the need to get some pleasure herself and she was not going to pass this up. She stood up and walked around towards Ben, looking down at his dick she felt herself growing more and more wet with need, wanting it inside of her and she was going to get just that as she squatted down and pressed herself against Ben his head resting on her breast. “Now, time to get what I want.” She purred as she held Ben’s positioned herself just right and then pushed herself down on Ben’s own hard member letting it slide right into the folds of her pussy. “Yesssssss~” 

The trio moaned as they bounced their bodies clashing with each thrust showing just how different they were as they mated like wild animals.

Tetrax bucked his hips deep into Ben’s ass, driving the crystal rod fully inside the human male. This made Ben bounce up and down, driving his own cock into Looma. The human male moaned loudly between Looma’s breasts, his mind going wild as he was fucked by the two hot aliens. For her part Looma was growling in pleasure, unable to resist the warm and thick feel of Ben’s rod inside her. She rode the human cock like a wild beast, refusing to surrender and admit defeat like the warrior she was. As the three of them fucked each other wildly, their collars continued to release the purple gas, making their lusts greater and wilder.

What the trio did not know was that they had several invisible camera watching, sending a video feed to the ones that had sent them there.

Ben was the first to lose control of his bodily functions. “C-CUMMING!” He squealed as his cock fired off thick streams of human spunk right into Looma’s virile womb.

Looma felt his thick streams of human seed shoot right into her, making her shiver and groan as the sudden feeling of having Ben’s cum filling her womb was more than enough to make her nearly cum, but she wasn’t going to at least not yet. Looking over Ben’s shoulder to see Tetrax, she smirked as she reached down towards his diamond-like balls and gave them a small grip and a tug wanting to get him to blow. And suffice to say that it was more than what was needed, the sudden grip to his balls had Tetrax gasping and digging his fingers into the ground leaving deep grooves in the ground his dick trembling inside of Ben before he came, a thick stream of pure  Petrosapien seed erupted from his cock and fired deep into Ben’s body as the boy’s ass was hugging his rod to milk it for all it had.

Looma shivered hearing the sound of Tetrax groan as he came, no doubt flooding Ben’s young body with his thick spunk, and the sound of Ben moaning as he was pumped full was enough to push her over the edge, throwing her head back and letting out a scream of pure ecstasy she came her self, her juices squirting all over not just Ben’s crotch but the both of them as well covering her and Ben’s stomach in her sweet nectar. 

The three continued to fuck for several hours, lost to the pleasure of their lust-crazed minds. They went in a variety of positions, trading off constantly and fucking until each one of them passed out. Once they did, their collars deactivated and the three slumbered peacefully in each other’s arms with Ben in the middle.

As he slumbered, Ben’s dreams were filled with scenes from the intense night and ideas for other possibilities. While being stranded and naked on a strange world was not how he expected his life to go, if he could live out his days with hot aliens like Looma and Tetrax, he was sure he’d be able to make the most of it. The same could be said about Looma and Tetrax, both happy to n

  
  
  


**Camp-Level 1**

Table- 1 

Chairs- 5 

Firepit- 1 half for heat half for cooking

Tent- sleeps 4 comfortably

Storage- holds dry goods such as wood, fruit, herbs, and plants along with extra tools

**Party**

Ben Tennyson-collects water, learns to make stuff from soft materials and comes up with new ways to use powers

Tetrax-Gathers materials, and creates structures and items out of Crystal

Looma Red Wind- Hunter, able to prep and cook meals

**Tools**

Blades-Used for hunting, cooking and creating new items

Buckets-Used for holding liquids


	4. Chapter 04. A Miscalculation in Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way home from what felt like the worst day of his life, Izuku Midoriya finds himself gaining something much more than a simple Quirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own My Hero.

**A Miscalculation in Poison**

Through the years as quirks progressed so to did the ingenuity of the villain's that abused their powers for personal benefit, be it quirk enhancing drugs, or even making modifications to their bodies to allow them to better use their quirks or even Quirk marriages to try and produce a weapon with a specific skill set, villains always found new ways to create mayhem,

One of the greatest at this was a doctor, by the name of Kyudai Garaki, that specialized in the modification of bodies to allow them to hold more than one quirk, this was thanks to his sponsor the oldest Villain and the premier one at that All for one who could steal and give quirks as he saw fit.

One of his creations were foot soldiers made from humans forced to host more then one quirk at the exchange of becoming mindless but this was not enough for All for One so he tasked the doctor with making a new being from scratch that could host multiple quirks and still have the capabilities of higher functioning brain processes.

Well as usually happens the doctor succeeded not once but twice into the first he created a black slime that had quirks of bonding, slime, super Strength, Super Speed, Regeneration, Shock Absorption, Shock Nullification, Wall Crawling, Enhanced Reflexes, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Agility, and a small ability to copy and learn from it’s opponents and allies.

Into the second went most of the same quirks save Shock Absorption, Shock Nullification, Wall Crawling and the copy ability, instead the second was given the ability to create weapons out of its body and elasticity.

Of course when giving something intelligence and the power to do as it pleases there usually comes a bad outcome in this case both the creatures named Slimes escaped and were searching for something.

**~Scene Break~**

_ “You know, if you really want to be a hero. You should just go jump off a building and hope you get a quirk in the next life!”  _

Those words. Those harsh words stabbed into his mind, his heart, his  _ soul. _ They continued to echo through his mind and with each step he could barely get them to stop, he tried to keep his thoughts from going in that direction, but how could he? Those words were just more piled on top of all the other insults, jeers and the mocking laughter that came with being who he was. Midoriya Izuku. Useless Izuku. Defenseless Izuku ….or their favorite one Deku a play on his name because he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t fly, he didn’t have super strength, he didn’t have telekinesis, or fire breath. He had nothing and because of that he was deemed as nothing, he was Quirkless, and a part of himself felt that their jeers, their insults and slurs… a part of him felt like they were true.

As he walked down the road, he recalled the numerous videos he watched, all the heroes he had seen, the quirks he had recorded in his numerous notebooks to analyze Quirks to know how they worked, what their powers did, their weaknesses and how they could improve. Yet, what good would that do him if he didn’t have any powers, or have anything to offer anyone. ‘ _ No, I won’t let it get me down.’ _ he shook his head as he began to take the long way home wanting just a few moments to himself not wanting anyone to see him cry.  _ ‘You can do this ..you can be a hero, just like All Might. I’ll be able to show everyone I can be a hero and smile just like him.’  _ Through the tears that stung his eyes he managed to put on his best imitation of All Might’s smile. “Hahahahahahahaha!” He laughed, a near perfect-albite pitchy-version of the symbol of peace’s laugh.

Unknown to Izuku who thought he was alone he couldn’t be more wrong, in the darkness of the shadows something was watching him. The shadows that were cast by the sun seemed to almost be  _ alive; they _ withered and quivered, moving along the walls and the ground, tendrils of pure inky blackness slowly slithering towards the green haired boy. They grew closer and closer, then as something from a horror movie the shadows lifted up off the ground spreading out into a mass of pulsing writhing tendrils all aimed directly at Izuku. They didn’t even give the boy a moment to wait as they struck, dozen of them snaking around his legs and his arms causing him to jump and nearly let out a scream, yet he couldn’t do anything as he was dragged up towards the ceiling where the rest of the tendrils pounced on his body. 

The tendrils vibrated in what seemed to be jubilation, withering and moving along the boy’s body, billowing out as they grabbed at his clothes. Izuku tried to scream, yet his mouth was blocked by a gag made of the same inky blackness that was currently assaulting him. He couldn’t do a thing, even as he clawed and thrashed around the tendrils just set to work stipping him of his clothing seemingly breaking down the material that made up his school uniform and dissolving it into nothingness and soon the same could be said about his All Might themed boxers as they too were soon gone leaving the boy naked as the day he was born.

Izuku was never a very fit teen. He had a lanky body with a slim torso, perky pink nipples and thin waist. His legs had some slight muscle definition to them due to years of running away from bullies, but still wasn’t all that much, though it did give him a cute bubble butt. However, one thing one would not expect to find on Izuku was a surprisingly hung 13 inch long 5 inch thick dick with grapefruit sized testicles beneath. The sight of his own naked form made Izuku’s head turn bright red as he struggled under the tendrils.

The tendrils descended down upon the poor green bean, a bold one pushed down along the boy's flat stomach and coiled around his waist, snaking down towards his 13-inch dick and wrapped around it starting at the base and slowly coiled around it to the top just below the head. Quivering around the shaft the tendril began slowly moving back and forth along his rod, as if it was a spring moving back and forth, back and forth simulating the feeling as if something or someone was pumping Izuku’s dick, two more tendrils pulled back and down towards the cute bubble butt playing his his supple bouncy cheeks cupping and whipping back to give them a small smack watching a small stain of pink appeared on those cheeks. Another pair of tendrils coiled around his upper body and two long ones pulled back from the main one, slowly the tips changed forming into small almost golf ball sized orbs as the tips changed into what looked almost like mouths as they moved forward and latched on to his nipples and then the orbs began deflating and inflating and for Izuku he was feeling as if someone was sucking on his nipples. 

“H-Haaa!” Izuku gasped as he felt the strange tendrils tease his virgin body. ‘ _ I-Is this some kind of v-villain?! A-Am I going to d-die? Or worse? _ ’ His mind screamed. He wanted to cry out for help, to try and fight, but the tendrils that restricted him were too strong and the ones that were teasing his private areas were making him feel things he only ever felt when he was alone in his room. The more the tendrils teased his body, the harder it was to keep his mind clear. He wanted to scream, but all that came out were small moans and gasps against his will. He opened his eyes and tried to focus enough to scream, but his eyes went wide when he saw a large black tendril staring right at his face. “W-W-Wha-MMPH!” the second he opened his mouth, the black tendril shoved itself into his mouth.

Slowly the tentacle spread out filling not only Izuku’s mouth but slipping into his nose, and up into his ears as it increased the boy but did not suffocate him, no slowly it slid deep into him filling his throat and the parts covering his ears well they slowly worked towards his brain,

More tendrils came from the darkness that surrounded Izuku, a smaller one more narrow than the others came down only there was a key difference in comparison to the others. This one had numerous round segments along it covering at least a third of the tendril, it lowered itself down towards the boy’s aching and pulsing manhood, it positioned itself right at the tip of his dick and then slowly began inserting itself right into the boy’s urethra and slowly pushing in more and more each round segment was at least the size of a marble forcing Izuku’s piss pipe to open up for the tendril as it pushed right in and yet instead of feeling a burning sense of pain all he felt was pure mind numbing pleasure. That wasn’t the only place being played with, as the tendrils that had been playing with his ass branched out into smaller tendrils that hooked around his cheeks and forced them apart showing off his tight, pretty pink untouched virgin hole. 

As Izuku could do nothing, he could feel the black tendrils work his body, making him feel strange sensations and his mind becoming hazy and lost. He could barely feel the thin tentacles that pushed into his ears and into his brain. The tendrils touched his big brain and slowly sent pulses of chemicals that changed Izuku’s mind, morphing him from the shy, scared, self-deprecating weakling he originally was into someone far different. Combined with the sensations of his dick being proved, his throat being plowed, and his ass being spread apart, his mind and body were completely at the mercy of the strange black ooze that constricted him.

The darkness that was surrounding Izuku seemed to almost ripple, and pulse as slowly rising from the mass of liquified darkness was one of the biggest tendrils so far. This one was far different from the others, as the shape was phallic in nature looking almost human like save for the fact that it was at least the same size as Izuku’s own manhood if only a bit thicker and seemed to be covered in some sort of liquid that was dripping off the phallic tendril. Lifting itself up into the air it moved towards the boy’s virgin hole, more tendrils breaking off from the ones holding his ass cheeks apart and moved towards the tight ring easily sliding right inside of him and began producing the same type of liquid that covered the phallic like tendril that was about to penetrate him. The liquid was rubbed and smeared into his inner anal walls and upon contact with his walls began to produce a sort of warmth that spread through his entire body. Euphoria erupted through him and his ass began twitching and soon the tendrils began to pull his hole right open and held it like that, as the the cock like tendril was right at his ass and then pushed right in without causing any sort of discomfort or pain for him the tendril pushed in and pushed in deep growing thicker inside of him stretching Izuku from the inside. The tendril was pushing against his muscles flowing like a current, vibrating slightly as it began pushing in and out of his ass. 

Izuku’s frazzled mind went into overdrive as he felt the thick black shaft shove itself into his arse. He felt no pain, only pleasure as the dark cock railed him. It started soft, and then moved faster and harder, pumping itself inside him without care, pounding with greater force at each thrust. As this happened, the tendrils in his head worked even faster, pushing more new thoughts into Izuku’s head, changing and not letting him get a moment to really understand what was happening. The black tendril in his mouth changed shape, turning into the same form and size as the one in his ass. The black dick in his mouth started thrusting in tandem with the one in his rear, practically vertically spitroasting the greenette. The tendrils sucking on his nipples sucked harder, the ones on his testicles squeezed tighter, the tendril fucking his dickhole moved quicker. All the black tentacles pleasured his body, driving it to the brink of breaking. With what little semblance of thought Izuku had left, his eyes went wide as he saw many more tendrils rise up before converging on his body.

They coiled and snaked around Izuku’s entire form wrapping around him and soon formed into a large cocoon made of the black tendrils. They moved back into the darkness, keeping it out of sight and making sure that if anyone walked under the tunnel they wouldn’t be able to spot the cocoon at all, while inside of it Izuku Midoriya found himself at the mercy of the tendrils as they moved across his body, and toyed with him. The ones fucking his mouth and his ass continued pumping in and out, in and out, over and over agaian pounding away with no signs that they were going to stop. The cock-tendril fucking his ass grew longer, and thicker stretching him even more as the one in his mouth mimiced the the one fucking his ass, and the tendril fucking his dickhole continued to pound away at his urethra pumping in further and further until the tips of both the cock-tendril and the bead-tedril both struck the boy’s prostate and began aiming for that special button deep inside of him seemingly enjoying feeling the boy thrash around in their hold, the euphoric mindnumbing sense of pleasure flooding his mind driving him insane with the need-no the desire to finally have his release. 

Izuku let out a loud moan around the cock in his mouth as he came. The tendril in his dick seemed to register this and pulled out before quickly morphing into a mouth and closing around the head of his cock just before Izuku unleashed his load into it. His seed flowed into the black ooze, getting absorbed and changing it just like it was changing him. His hefty balls shivered as he shot spurt after spurt of cum into the black sludge. Even as he came, the tenta-cocks in his mouth and ass did not stop pounding him. In fact, they were moving even harder and faster inside him, seemingly determined to complete their goal.

And that goal was soon to be completed, harder and faster they fucked the green haired boy, the tenta-cock in his ass continued to strike at his sweet spot over and over again with brutal force, causing his very nerves to burn with liquid pleasure that ignited into pure rapture that spread through his entire body. His green eyes were glossy and filled with nothing but desire and lust, the two tenta-cocks pumped into the boy's body and grew faster and harder pulsing and vibrating inside of him with each thrust as they thrashed around and withered. Then it happened, the tenta-cocks went completely still and flexed inside of him before erupting in two massive geysers of pitch black, thick spunk that absolutely filled the boy from both ends, literal tidal waves of hot thick black spunk spraying from the tenta-dicks and flooded Izuku from the inside out his throat bulged as he was forced to swallow it all down his stomach rapidly growing and swelling bloating bigger and bigger as the seed was absorbed into his body. 

As quickly as it bloated, Izuku’s stomach receded as the cum melded into his body and began to change his very physical structure. His bone grew longer, stronger and denser and his muscles began to expand within the constricting confines of the black tendrils that kept him bound. His body bulged in different ways and shifted, morphing into a new form to fit with his new mind that had been changed as well. The transformation was quick, and results were quite appealing. Once complete, the black tendrils receded from Izuku’s body, exiting his mouth and hole to reveal his new form.

Izuku was a foot and a half taller, his body was now rippling with large firm muscles, his pecs large and swollen, his arms muscled his boulder-sized biceps, his thighs thick as tree trunks, his waist slim but firm with 8-pack abs, his butt bigger and bouncier, and his cock was now double its original length and width and his balls were triple their original size. His freckles remained, but his hair was slightly longer and his eyes now had a natural glow to them. His canines were slightly sharper and his tongue felt thicker and longer.

The tendrils then began to slowly latch on to his body, both inside and out covering every inch of him as the entire cocoon soon began to latch on to him covering his body, not a single inch of skin was left bare and soon his head was engulfed in the same material that was covering his body. 

**~Scene Break~**

  
The cocoon began to crack and wither, groaning and then broke apart. Something big, heavy, and bulk landed on the ground, cracking the concrete as the darkness around it seemed to be absorbed into its very being, from the darkness two large completely white eyes with a single emerald ring gleamed, lips pulling back showing long sharp fang like teeth dripping with drool as a long pink tongue snaked out tasting the air much like a snake would. “ **_Oh, yesssssssss.”_ **


End file.
